httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Allar: After Astrid Left
Chapter One: Flying Away Forever. Astrid ran toward her dragon, and climbed onto Stormfly's back in one movement. Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twin mounted their dragons, and took to the air. Allar couldn't take her eyes away from the colorful team. Allar was the little sister of Astrid. Instead of Blonde hair, like Astrid's, she had light brown. Her eyes were green, and she normally wore the opposite of what her sister did, she had on pink shirt, and a long skirt which went down to her knees. Astrid liked using force, power, but Allar used trickery. When she needed to, anyway. Astrid and Allar were five years apart. But Allar and Astrid, ever since peace with the dragons, never had time for eachother. Sort of. Astrid had become obsessed with training, supplies, so she didn't sit down with Allar to have breakfast or dinner. Their parents had gotten a black-skinned lamb with white wool, to add to their mother's small farm, which had seven chickens, four full-grown sheep, and a cow. The other sheep didn't like the lamb though, so she ended up in Allar's hands. She had named the lamb Ripple, and even built her a small pen where she could live. It was on the edge of the land they owned, where the garden shed was, and Ripple loved it. Allar snapped back to attention. Astrid had become a tiny speck, so she ran of to their mom's farm. "Baaaa" Ripple exclaimed when Allar poured some oats into her food trunk. Allar refilled the water, and climbed over the fence which divided the farm from the wild. She jumped off the fence, and raced to a cliff. It was steep, and unless you knew what you were doing and had the proper equipment you couldn't climb it. Allar, though, jumped onto a rock a few feet up. It was solid, and she jumped to the next. Two jumps later, she rolled a boulder the size of a sheep away. Then she crawled into the hole it had left, the out of back in front of the entrance. She dusted off her hands, and looked around. The cliff was hollowed around the middle, just enough to fit a Viking's bedroom. There was a tiny hole in the wall, just enough to let sunlight come through. It illuminated a lamp, and a box of matches, which Allar light. That illuminated the whole room. There was a bookshelf holding no books, a bed, a desk, and a chair, all made of driftwood. Allar had built it all herself, and the bed had a pillow and blanket made of sheep's wool. She had made those to. On the desk there was a small box, and Allar rushed to it. In the box there was twelve gold coins. Everything in the room was from the ocean. She had dived down, over and over, to find the driftwood. She had dived hundreds of times to find the coins. She hoped, one day, that she could save up enough to buy a dragon egg. She had found three yesterday, and she hoped to find some more today. She put the coins back, and rolled the entrance of the hideout away. Then she crawled out, and pushed it back. Perfect. She jumped off the cliff side and landed like a cat. She ran to the Hofferson house. It was small, but cozy. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories